


In the Room of Requirement

by ladyroxanne21



Series: In the Common Room [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betting, M/M, The Room of Requirement as a Stadium, Voyeurism, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: After their previous duel was interrupted by shagging, Draco had demanded a rematch. This time, they decide to go to the Room of Requirement so that their persistent audience has the space to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The last two installments were rather funny in my opinion, but this duel is more serious. I tried to add a little humor to keep it consistent with the previous ones, but I am pretty sure I failed miserably, lol!

To Harry's surprise, after dinner, what appeared to be nearly half of Slytherin House arrived outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. To his dismay, a good portion of his house crammed themselves at his back as he stood in the doorway looking at Draco. Despite a mostly blank face, Draco seemed somewhat embarrassed.

“When I mentioned that we had agreed to a rematch tonight, the upper half of my house decided to cheer me on,” Draco informed Harry haughtily, trying hard not to blush considering that Pansy and Blaise had heckled him mercilessly about what had happened both times he'd dueled Harry so far.

“Er...” Harry rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “I don't think there's enough room in here for everyone, so...” he shrugged as if implying that they couldn't duel after all.

“You could always do so out here,” Blaise suggested, waving a hand around to indicate the wide corridor. 

Seamus clutched Harry's shoulders and shook him in excitement. “Or we could use the DA practice room!”

“There's plenty of room in there!” Dean agreed eagerly.

Harry was a bit shocked. “But...  _why_ would you guys want to watch me duel  _Malfoy_ ?”

“Are you kidding?!” Seamus drawled in his lilting Irish accent. “Watching the two of you duel – before you started trying to kill one another – was the most brilliant thing I've ever seen! It was like the best DA practice session, only better, if that's possible.”

“And the Room of Requirement is really the only place we'd all fit and not get into trouble from any of the Professors,” Ron added practically, shrugging as if he didn't care either way.

“That's true,” Harry admitted.

“Oh for the love of –!” Hermione muttered grumpily. “ _Fine_! If you insist on being _stupid_ , then _I'm_ going to go set up the Room for your idiotic duel!” She pushed past Harry and rushed off so that she could get to the Room before them.

Harry stepped out of the Common Room to follow after her. He stopped abruptly and looked back when he realized that his house mates were all trying to follow him at once. This made him frown.

“You're seriously _all_ going to come?” Harry asked, honestly puzzled as to why. Even with Seamus' claims, it didn't seem like something people would actually want to watch.

Once again, it was Seamus who replied. He pointed at the Slytherins. “They've got what looks like most of their Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Years, so it's only fair that the upper years of our house come too.”

Harry sighed in defeat. “Yeah, come on.” He led the way, but very strangely. Draco walked next to him – with a good two or three feet between them – while Ron and the Gryffindors all walked in single file behind Harry. The Slytherins walked single file behind Draco. Harry wasn't the only one who thought this was just plain weird, because everyone they passed on the way to the Room of Requirement stared at them in shock and awe. He even heard exited whispers speculating on the possibility of another duel.

When they arrived at the Room, Hermione was waiting outside an open door. She shook her head but didn't try to dissuade them. Instead, she pointed over her shoulder into the Room.

“I decided to make a few changes to the Room,” she explained. “Since this isn't like a normal DA practice session, the way we had it laid out for that wouldn't be ideal. Instead, I made it more of an arena.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with a frown.

She sighed and shook her head again. “Just come in and see.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the Room. Once the entire assembly was inside, she swept her arm out to indicate the Room. “Just a few feet in front of where we are standing is the 'stage' where you'll be dueling. As you can see, I set the aisle over a pool of water to discourage the both of you from devolving into a brawl. If you do, you'll more than likely knock each other into the pool, and that will be the end of it.”

She then took a step forward and pointed to the glass wall on the side of the pool – to the left of where they were standing. “That wall is designed to protect us all from any stray hexes so that we don't have to worry about getting hit as we watch. I've made the seating much like that in a movie theater so that we should all be able to see with no problems.”

Harry couldn't help but blush just a little bit. “Er... Thanks...” He took another look around, noting that there was a clear walkway from the door to the seating area so that people could leave if they wanted without interrupting the duel. The pool and aisle over it were actually rather ideal for a duel. Provided that they stuck to the rules. 

There was a good twenty feet between where the two of them would stand facing each other, and the pool was rectangular with six feet on either side of the dueling aisle so that even if they did fling each other into the pool, they shouldn't hit their heads on the sides. Harry had to wonder how deep it was. Then he realized that on each side – just behind where they were supposed to stand during the duel – there was a pile of fluffy towels to dry off with if necessary, and large cushions in case they grew exhausted and needed to rest afterwards.

Nodding in acceptance, Harry gestured an invitation for Draco to pick a side. After he did, his house mates pointed at the side of the seating area behind him. Harry noted that – like in a theater – there was nothing to actually separate the two houses, which meant that some Slytherins were about to sit right next to some Gryffindors. Shoulder to shoulder, almost like friends. It was weird to think about.

Harry and Draco walked to their designated sides and waited for everyone to get settled. Both now looked highly nervous. Harry wondered if Draco was wondering the same thing he was – what would happen if this duel ended like the last two. Hermione seemed to have eliminated the possibility as much as possible, but still...

With an actual shrug, Harry decided that it couldn't be any more mortifying than the previous two sessions, and so... Excitement slowly filled him. He looked over his shoulder at the large and fluffy cushion again, thinking that it looked rather comfortable, all considering. When he looked back at Draco, the tall and pointy git was biting his lip and looked like he might be blushing very lightly.

Then he pulled out his wand and shifted his stance to announce that he was clearly ready to begin. Harry mimicked him, both waiting for Hermione to give them the signal to begin. A few seconds later, Hermione sent out red sparks, letting them know that everyone was ready. Harry and Draco exchanged rather polite and respectful bows, and then started in on hurling curses at each other.

In the seating area, Pansy and Hermione were sitting front and center – right next to each other. “These chairs are rather comfortable,” Pansy admitted grudgingly.

“Thanks,” Hermione murmured politely. Then she cleared her throat. “Just so you know, this glass wall will not only protect us from stay spells, but also protect _them_ , so don't think to try to 'help' Malfoy win.”

Pansy chuckled with a definite hint of evil in her voice. “I was  _so_ hoping that you'd say that!”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked in alarm.

Blaise grinned at her even as Pansy shrugged. Then they smirked at Hermione. “It just means that you can't cast a privacy spell if things turn out pervy,” Pansy replied with a huge and predatory smirk.

“Oh...” Hermione exhaled in horror, going a bit white. “I hadn't even thought about _that_...”

Pansy waved Hermione's dilemma away dismissively. “There's nothing to worry about. First of all, they  _both_ realize that the possibility exists that they'll end up shagging in front of everyone again. You can clearly  _see_ the way they keep blushing and looking away from each other, so they know it's something that could happen. And yet they are going to have this duel. They  _didn't_ ask for privacy. Nor did they suggest someplace smaller where only a few of us could possibly watch them. Thus, they don't care about having an audience.”

Pansy paused to conjure a cup and cast an Aguamenti into it. “And secondly, everyone here is old enough to be curious. They're also old enough to decide for themselves if they want to watch, and thus, anyone who doesn't want to, can simply leave.”

“I'm betting that the so called brave Gryffindors will be the ones to chicken out and leave,” Blaise heckled with a smirk.

“I'm just hoping that their robes come off this time!” A Sixth Year Slytherin girl – the same one who had gasped eagerly during the first duel when things had gotten pervy – called out so that Blaise and Pansy could hear her from the top of the stadium style seating.

“Oh God!” Hermione and Ron blurted out in unison. Ron leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. “If they really do get naked and shag, I'm leaving!”

Hermione nodded. “I'll cover my eyes, but I'll stay just in case shagging turns into violence. No matter what, I won't let them injure each other.”

Ron nodded in acceptance.

“To a point,” Pansy added with a sly grin. “After all, they seem to get off on a certain amount of violence.”

Hermione sighed in frustration, but nodded to admit that Pansy had a point. Then she rubbed her temples and sincerely prayed that the two boys would exercise some self control and wait to shag until after the duel was over and everyone gone.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were once again exchanging evenly matched hexes, jinxes, and curses. This went on for nearly 20 minutes with no clear winner before Harry got fed up. He simply stopped casting anything other than a shield. In essence forfeiting without actually conceding defeat. He hoped that Draco would eventually get tired of trying to get through Harry's shield and give up – or call a draw.

Instead, Draco started walking forward along the aisle that stretched across the pool. This gave each of his spells just a bit more oomph as he got closer to Harry. Draco's casting also got faster and faster until he was more or less pummeling Harry's shield.

Just as Draco was about six feet away from Harry, Harry's shield cracked enough that he knew that Draco would get him with the next spell, so Harry launched himself at Draco – knocking him to the aisle. They were angled so that Draco's head was bent backwards over the side of the aisle and his hair just barely touched the water in the pool. He narrowed his eyes at Harry and tried to push Harry off him.

This time, Harry decided to be a bit proactive. He tried to capture Draco's arms and hold them out of the way until Draco had no choice but to yield. However, Draco let this happen for only one moment before he rolled to the side in an attempt to get the upper hand – literally. The problem was that they both forgot about the pool until they were yelping in surprise as they fell into it.

This didn't deter them for long since the pool was only deep enough that once they stood, the water only came up to their chests. Once they could breathe again – and stopped coughing – they resumed trying to choke each other. Draco took a leaf out of Harry's book and swept his feet out from under him. Then Draco choked Harry while simultaneously trying to drown him. Later on, he would curse himself for forgetting that Harry Potter was – well – Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry's magic came to his rescue before Ron and Hermione had time to do more than leap to their feet. Suddenly, all the water in the pool exploded up into the air and simply hovered there in a mist for several moments. Draco was unnerved and loosened his grip as he looked around at the water – which was slowly coming together to form thick spikes, all pointing at Draco.

At the same time, Harry punched Draco in the gut. This made Draco gasp and release his grip on Harry as he doubled over. Harry seized Draco's hair and roughly yanked on it until he was dragging Draco over to the side of the pool. In anger that Draco had apparently just tried to kill him, Harry threw Draco into the pool wall – provoking a loud grunt – before casting a Levicorpus on him.

As Draco hung upside-down, keeping a wary eye on Harry, Harry used the edge of the pool to climb out. He then flicked his wand angrily as he silently cast the Liberacorpus that would free Draco. The moment Draco was on the ground, Harry pointed his wand in Draco's face, the spikes of water deciding that the time was right to fall back into the pool.

“Yield!”

“Not a chance!” Draco denied stubbornly, kicking one leg out to knock Harry to the ground too. Then Draco elbowed Harry in the chest hard enough to knock all the air out of Harry's lungs. Harry nearly passed out, blackness actually storming across his vision, but he had caught a snitch with a broken arm in his Second Year and he'd be _damned_ if he was going to lose a fight because of a little pain and inability to breathe. So he aimed his fist where he was pretty sure Draco's nose would be, which connected with a satisfying crunch.

Draco hastily sat up so that he could heal his nose, which gave Harry enough time to catch his breath and sit up too. But before Harry could do anything else – his brain still lagging just a bit from the lack of air – Draco cast an Incarcerous that forced Harry's hands together and sent his wand flying to the side.

Harry looked at his hands before glancing briefly over at his wand. Then he sighed in defeat. “You win, Malfoy.”

Draco hissed in triumph before pushing Harry backwards onto the large cushion. “As a reward, I want the right to humiliate you in front of everyone!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You mean you want to shag me in front of everyone. Again.”

Draco blushed and tilted his head in a way that Harry assumed was his way of  _not_ looking over toward their audience. Then he shrugged. “Well, it was probably going to happen anyway.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and glared at Draco. Then he astonished everyone (once again, considering that they had all been in shock when he'd made the water explode) by wandlessly and nonverbally summoning his wand into his bound hands. He then pointed his wand at Draco, making it clear that he'd be able to cast despite his bondage.

Draco didn't give Harry a chance to do anything though. He flung himself on top of Harry, growled: “You already declared me the winner,” and then kissed Harry. Harry wiggled his bound hands and wand out from between them so that he could mentally cast the spell to vanish the magical binding. Then he wrapped one arm around Draco's neck and returned the kiss as he used his other to cast the intangible spells necessary to get Draco naked as soon as possible.

He had no presence of mind to notice that approximately half of the Gryffindors quickly left while only a handful of the Slytherins followed suit. He had no idea that Pansy had produced a variety of snacks from her large purse to munch on while enjoying the show. Nor did he know that Blaise had pulled some bottles of lager out of his bag to pass around – clinking drinks with Seamus as the two made good-natured bets on who would orgasm first.

The only thing that Harry was aware of was that kissing Draco was so powerful that his whole body tingled. He shivered as a slight draft of air on his body called his attention to the fact that he was no longer wearing clothes. Not even his school robe – which was only fair since Harry had gotten rid of Draco's robe too.

Draco hastily cast all the necessary spells to prepare Harry, and then they both set their wands aside. Harry vaguely thought he heard Ron wail: “Wait until I'm out of the room!” But his attention was so focused on Draco that he didn't care if that was real or a figment of his imagination. He simply wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and tangled his finger's in Draco's silky hair.

Like the first two times, they both seemed to be compelled by some undeniable force. Unlike the first two times, they seemed to have just a little bit of control over the situation. Just enough to go a bit slower. Not slow like a snail, but slow enough that they weren't likely to climax in the first two minutes.

Harry moaned softly when Draco entered him. They both grunted in pleasure – as if chanting – with each thrust. Draco chose a pace that was moderate and powerful and hit all the right spots inside Harry. Without thinking about it, Harry scratched long stripes up Draco's back every few minutes while mostly keeping handfuls of Draco's hair as a way to control the thoroughly deep exploration of Draco's savory mouth.

A good twenty minutes passed like this – the flurry of betting in the audience got every more fervent. The odds got steeper as time passed. More and more people changed their bets to  _both_ of them reaching orgasm at the same time. With a vibrantly red blush and only one eye on the copulation, Hermione timidly whispered her bet that Harry would go first.

Blaise cackled because he was one of the few that adamantly insisted that Harry would orgasm first. Everyone else reasoned that Draco had the more pleasurable stimulation, and so would go first. Quite a few even speculated that Draco would climax and Harry wouldn't because he didn't seem to have any direct stimulation to his shaft.

Hermione honestly tried not to watch like a pervert, but she couldn't help but look when Harry made a particular noise. It wasn't one that she had ever heard before – from anyone – but the noise was enough to confirm her suspicion that Harry was not only enjoying himself immensely, but probably very close to the end. Sure enough, Harry suddenly let out a gasp that sounded like he was being strangled. His fingers dug into Draco's back as he pressed his head into the cushion.

Now that they weren't kissing, Draco shifted his mouth to Harry's neck. He had been thrusting with a rather smooth pace, but now he faltered as Harry obviously orgasmed under him. Hermione bit her lip and wondered what it felt like to be inside someone when they were orgasming. She suspected that it had to be sheer bliss. A tiny glance at Pansy's enraptured face made her wonder if the Slytherin girl would consider an experiment involving Polyjuice and a hair...

As if reading Hermione's mind, Pansy looked over her and raised a brow with a look of both speculation and curiosity. Then they both snapped their attention back to the boys as a rather loud cry came from Harry. Draco had literally bitten Harry's neck to stifle a shout announcing his orgasm.

Draco arched into Harry and stayed like that for a few seconds before slumping on top of him. Harry seemed to hold Draco tight for several long moments, and then slowly relaxed his legs. He also gave Draco one last tiny kiss before turning his head away and seemingly drifting off to sleep.

“What now?” A Seventh Year Slytherin Girl asked in a loud whisper.

Pansy stood up and glared around the Room. “ _Now_ , we all quietly leave and give them time to recover.  _Maybe_ they'll even manage to have a conversation about what's been happening before their stupid pride reasserts itself. In any case, I am pretty sure that the show is over for good, and for those of you that owe me for winning the bet that Draco would win the duel, I expect to be paid before I go to bed tonight!”

Rather surprisingly – considering that this was a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors – everyone nodded in agreement and filed out of the Room. An astonishing amount of money exchanged hands as they went. Hermione wasn't the only one to cast a fond smile at the pair who were still piled in a heap on the cushion.

The moment they were alone, Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair again. “There, you got your revenge. Can we  _please_ do this in private and in a bed next time?”

Draco shifted so that he could smirk at Harry. His eyes sparkled with genuine amusement rather than malice. “Who said we'd do this again?”

“Who said we wouldn't?” Harry countered with a look of pure challenge.

“Touché, Potter. But don't make me suffer through any of your Gryffindor prudishness over what happened, and no whinging! At least you were mostly covered. It was _my_ naked arse they all saw!”

Harry chuckled. “True.”

“Tomorrow night?” Draco suggested with an air of disinterest to hide how hopeful he actually was.

“Er... I'm not sure,” Harry murmured with a shrug, not noticing that he was tracing swirling patterns across Draco's back and shoulder. “I have detention with Snape and I have no idea how late he'll keep me. Plus, on the off chance that we win the Quidditch Match, I'll be busy celebrating with my House whenever Snape finally _does_ let me go.”

Draco's face went completely blank in order to hide his disappointment. “Yeah, I have something I need to do tomorrow anyway. Maybe I'll send you an owl when I'm done.”

“Use Hedwig,” Harry suggested pragmatically. “No one will question why she suddenly wants to visit me in my dorm.”

“Mmm,” Draco agreed, then he narrowed his eyes at Harry. “This doesn't mean that we're friends or anything.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I'm not so naïve as to think this means you like me, or anything.”

“Good!” Draco stated, and then belied his statement by giving Harry a quick kiss before getting up. “At least we can get dressed in private.”

Harry chuckled again. “And hopefully no Professors will dock points from us.”

Draco snorted in amusement. “If so, it'll probably set some sort of record for most points docked for shagging in a single week.”

“I'm pretty sure we set, broke, and then reset that record already. Honestly, no other student would have lost as many points from Snape for simply shagging. He took 70 points from me the first day this year because...” Harry trailed off, glared at Draco for a second, and then growled as he finished his sentence. “Because you had petrified me, broken my nose, and left me on the train – making me late. Technically it was 50 points for being late and 20 for not having changed into my school robes, but still...”

Draco cleared his throat and purposely looked away. Now that they were both mostly dressed – only their robes were left – it wasn't necessary to stay. “Whatever. See you tomorrow, Potter. Or not.” He shrugged as if he didn't care either way, and then left the room.

“See you,” Harry murmured, but rather than leave, he sat back on the cushion, drew his knees to his chest, and rested his head on his arms around his knees so that he could think.

A full minute passed in glorious silence.

“Are you alright?” Ron asked in obvious concern.

“Yeah fine,” Harry murmured as he looked up at his best friend.

“Are you sure, you seem depressed, and _well_...”

Harry gave Ron a genuine smile. “No really, I'm fine. A bit brilliant actually.”

Ron sat down next to Harry. “So, erm... Any more duels planned?”

“Nope, I lost, so...” Harry shrugged.

Ron scoffed. “You didn't lose! You won the moment you had Malfoy hanging upside-down! Why doesn't anyone else realize that?!”

Harry smirked. “I probably could have won the moment my magic went out of control, but I panicked when I realized that the water was planning on stabbing him and begged it not to. I already almost killed him once and I never want anything like that to happen again.”

“Are you saying that you lost to him on purpose?” Ron asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. “I'm saying that I conceded defeat when he cast that Incarcerous on me because I didn't want to fight him anymore. I had hoped that he would take the win and send everyone away, but he didn't. When I realized that he wouldn't feel like he had gotten revenge until he could honestly say that he had won the duel and claimed his prize, well, I surrendered.”

“Damnit!” Ron swore, pounding one fist into his other hand. “If I had realized that you would do that, I'd have won the bet rather than lost it!”

Harry laughed. “If it'll make you feel any better, I'll cover what you lost so long as you never tell anyone that I gave up when I could have continued to keep fighting.”

“Deal!” Ron exclaimed with a grin.

Harry stood up and held out a hand to Ron. “Now we should probably get back to our dorm. You need all the sleep you can get before the big game tomorrow.”

Ron turned slightly green. “Ugh! Don't remind me!”

Harry clapped him on the back before they left the Room of Requirement.

The next day, when Harry finished his detention, he entered the Common Room to find a raucous party. In his elation that their team had won the important match – with more points than they had needed no less! – Harry gave into the impulse to kiss Ginny in front of everyone. She returned the kiss and that was the rather shocking start to their relationship. 

When Hedwig showed up later that night, Harry felt his heart stop, certain that Draco had owled him as promised, but no. Hedwig had simply wanted to visit him before leaving to hunt. With a sigh of relief, Harry kissed her head and sent her off. As he lay in bed an hour later, he honestly couldn't decide if he was glad or disappointed that Draco hadn't invited him for another round of sex. He firmly tried to tell himself that he was glad because Ginny had told him that she didn't want any repeats of that duel – she didn't seem upset about the sex, strangely enough, just the duel.

Even so, after a copious amount of tossing and turning – and punching his pillow – Harry finally drifted off to sleep. His last thought was accompanied by a heavy sigh as he admitted the truth.

_I wish he_ had _owled me..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have written just a tiny bit more that would in effect wrap this series up, but it is not funny at all and rather more serious and a bit depressing than I think anyone really wants to read, so I'll leave it up to y'all to tell me if you are interested in reading it :-)


End file.
